cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythia Court
Pythia Court Introduction The Pythia Court is in charge of all Seers and Clairvoyants. It's headquartered at the Pythia Mansion. About Positions, Titles, Terminology of the Pythia Court * Pythia: The world's chief Seer. * Heir: The one chosen to be the next Pythia from amongst the Sybils—"it is not an appointed position. The power goes where it will, to whoever is most worthy, the ancient texts say."Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Sybil: true clairvoyant—an Heir is chosen among these.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Adepts: small group, chosen from the most gifted of the senior initiates. After Myra’s death, there were only five—carry the Pythian power.Tempt the Stars, ch. , p. * Acolytes: are the Adepts * Initiates: Trainees—in various stages of being trained. ** Junior Initiates: young girls who have been identified with unusual promise; comprises most of the court.Tempt the Stars, ch. ** Senior Iinitiates: that’s most of them—those who have training but carry none of the Pythian power.Tempt the Stars, ch. Known Pythias, Acolytes, Initiates, Heirs * Cassandra Palmer: Current Pythia * Elizabeth O'Donnell: Fallen Heir, Cassie's mother * Herophile: Cassie's title given by Apollo; named after an early Pythia under Apollo's thumb * Agnes: Previous Pythia ** Lady Phemonoe: aka Agnes—Pythia at start of the series * Myra: former Pythia heir * Rhea Silvanus: senior initiate (not an acolyte) Allies * Silver Circle — The Pythia is a strong ally of the Circle, one of their chief assets.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Enemies * Other Details * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark The Silver Circle demands Cassie's return and by the Senate's treaty with them, they have no right to refuse. a claim by any master would be enough to hold you, but not for a powerful seer. The Pythia's court has control over all such individuals.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 2. Claimed by Shadow The Circle has a new candidate for Pythia, one of the more docile Initiates. They believe that if both Cassie and Myra die, that she'll inherit.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Cassie is certain that John Pritkin wants to kill her to let Myra take her place—or one of the Initiates under the control of he Circle who can be easily manipulated, controlled or corrupted.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Quotes : "There is no next in line," I told Pritkin flatly. "If there were another contender who could do a decent job, I'd have given her the damn power already! But the initiates are all under the control of your Circle, who I don't trust any more than the Black. I'm not going to hand world-shattering power to someone who can be manipulated, controlled or corrupted!” Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Pythia Mansion * Apollo * John Pritkin * Jonas Marsden * Artemis Book References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Pythia Court Category:Time Travel